Arizona, where are you?
by Arilliope2728
Summary: She waited for her and she never came…Arizona, where are you?
1. There You Are

**Arizona, where are you?**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, all rights go to Shonda Rhimes and ABC. I'm just borrowing them.

**This is my first story so please be nice! Leave me some reviews and let me know if you want more. No beta so all mistakes are mine.**

**Summary: She waited for her and she never came…Arizona, where are you?**

* * *

**Callie POV**

I had been exhausted. I waited all night for Arizona to come home. I was dressed in purple and black lingerie waiting for my wife so we could have a "good night." It wasn't until work the next morning that I had heard the news though.

_" You paged me, Hunt?"_

_"Yeah, um, Dr. Torres, you might want to have a seat.."_

_"I have surgery in 10, what is it?_

_"Well-umm, the plane that the doctors-your wife- were on..it uh crashed."_

_"You're kidding right? Some sort of joke right?"_

_"I wish it was, I'm sorry."_

_With that he walked out of the conference room. I felt dizzy, like I was gonna pass out. This couldn't be happening. Arizona was missing, Mark was missing. This could not be happening. I just saw them._

_I felt the fresh tears I was holding back fall down my face. No. You can't cry, I mentally slapped myself. I have to go scrub in._

* * *

The plane the Seattle Grace doctors were in had crashed…it crashed, and Arizona was on the plane. That's all I could think about, Arizona. _She just told me I couldn't leave. Now she can't leave me. _ I wanted to yell, I wanted to cry, but I couldn't. I had to find Arizona. I _needed_ to find Arizona. I was shaken out of my thoughts when I felt a tap on the shoulder. It was from Teddy. I tried to wipe my eyes, but she had turned me around before I could.

"Oh Callie, I'm _so_ sorry, I just heard."

I sniffed and nodded to acknowledge her.

"We'll find her, okay?"

"Teddy, what if we don't? They could be dead. She could be _dead_!" I began to tremble as my voice started to rise.

"Cal, you have to stay calm, for me. For Arizona. We _will _ find her, I promise you that. I will stay here until we do."

Oh yeah, Teddy had been fired. I had completely forgotten. I didn't even think about that since Owen told me the news.

"Teddy, what about the others?" I panicked a bit, Mark was on that plane, he couldn't leave his daughter.

"We'll find them too."Her voice was calming, but I could tell she was just as worried as I was.

"Thank you, Teddy." With that I walked away to find an empty on-call room I could rest in.

* * *

I was asleep for about 2 hours until I heard the high-pitched beeping of my pager. Brushing the hair out of my face I sat up and reached for my pager.

_911 Trauma 3 minutes out._

I slipped on my shoes and ran out of the on-call room while throwing my hair up into a messy ponytail. I could feel the dry tears on my face. I tried to wipe them off, with some success. As I reached the ambulance bay I saw that everyone(that was still at the hospital) had been paged. The first ambulance arrived.

"Female, I wanna say somewhere in her thirties, was dead before we go to the scene." The paramedic siad as they unloaded her. Our eyes filled with tears as we saw that it was one of our own, Lexie Grey. But that meant Arizona had to be coming in soon. The next ambulance had Derek , Meredith, and Cristina loaded into it. They looked okay, a little worn out and they looked as if they had been crying for a while. I went in with Derek to treat his arm. I would have to find Arizona later.

As I was re-splinting Derek's arm he said:

"She's okay," He must have saw the look of worry on my face because I felt my face relax after hearing that.

"She's got a broken femur and some cuts here and there, but she's alive," McDreamy was giving the best smile he could muster. I knew it had to be hard for him too, losing Lexie.

"Thank you," Was all I said with a slight nod as I continued working. "Your hand should be okay, the make-shift splint you had on it wasn't to bad so you probably won't need surgery."

He thanked me and left the room and I followed, but I went in search of Arizona. The ambulance bay as clear, so she had to be in the hospital. I opened the door to the first trauma room, but instead of seeing Arizona, I saw Mark. He didn't look to great, but he was still alive.

"Hey stranger," I said with a small smile.

"Cal,"He said weakly.

"How've you been?"

"Pretty good, I guess," He laughed lightly, but I could tell it was forced. I always knew that he love Lexie.

"Alright, well I'll leave you here," I said as the door opened and Teddy entered to treat him.

I left the room a little less worried knowing Sofia's father was going to be okay. I opened the next door and a smile appeared on my face as I saw two beautiful ocean blue eyes, but it quickly faded as I heard a heartbreaking, pain-filled scream coming from the woman that I love, my wife, my Arizona.


	2. Arizona

**Arizona, where are you?**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, all rights go to Shonda Rhimes and ABC. I'm just borrowing them.

**This is my first story so please be nice! Leave me some reviews and let me know if you want more. No beta so all mistakes are mine.**

**Summary: She waited for her and she never came…Arizona, where are you?**

**Chapter 2-Arizona…**

_I left the room a little less worried knowing Sofia's father was going to be okay. I opened the next door and a smile appeared on my face as I saw to beautiful ocean blue eyes, but it quickly faded as I heard a heartbreaking, pain-filled scream coming from the woman that I love, my wife, my Arizona._

* * *

**Callie POV**

The agonizing scream that came from my wife's mouth brought tears to my eyes. I hated to see her in so much pain, but I was glad I saw her there in pain rather than her being dead.

"Arizona…" It came out almost as a whisper.

"Calliope,"She said through the tears of pain.

I looked at the doctor who was treating her,

"I'll take it from here," I smiled lightly at him as he left.

She winced as I placed my hand on her leg. It was badly broken, but it looked like it didn't need surgery. Thank God, I didn't want anyone else operating on my wife. I let out a breath of relief. IT just needed a cast and lots of rest, which I knew she wouldn't like. I finished setting it and wiped the fresh tears that had fallen down her face. I felt my own tears silently drip down my face.

"Oh Calliope," She whispered gently as she wiped them away.

"Arizona, I thought I lost you. I thought you had died, that you were leaving me. Which you can't do. I-if I can't l-leave y-you, then y-you can't leave m-me," I finished with hot tears streaming down my face.

She took my in her arms and I cried on her shoulder silently as she whispered soothing words in my ear and gently rubbed my back.

"Cal, I'm not going anywhere. I promised you that before Sofia was born. I told you I'm in. And I'm not leaving you again, not after how much I hurt you when I went to Malawi," I hears the slightest hint of guilt in her voice talking about Africa.

"I love you," I whispered, our foreheads were touching and our lips were mere inches away.

"I love you too, Calliope."

She gave me one of her super magic smiles, dimples and all, as she slowly leaned in and place a soft kiss on my lips.

"Why don't you go talk to the chief and take the rest of the day off, while I go get cleaned up and then we can go catch up with everyone in the cafeteria?"

"That sounds absolutely perfect," I gave her one of my own super magic smiles.

* * *

**Arizona POV**

I hopped of the exam table after Calliope left and pushed myself through the hallways on crutches. This was going to take some getting used to, as well as staying home for a while. I hate not being able to do my job. First, I went to the attending's locker room and changed in to some extra scrubs I kept in my locker. Before I closed it, I look at a picture of Calliope and myself taken on our wedding day. We were both clad in our dresses on the dancefloor holding each other as close as we could. I smile and take on last look at the picture as I close my locker and head to the cafeteria. I see Calliope as well as all of our fellow surgeons sitting at a table and push my way over there. Man, these crutches were really gonna take a lot of getting used to. I'm gonna have to remind myself to never break my leg again. As I sat down I wa greeted by many warm hellos. Calliope pushed a plate of food towards me which I began to eat.

"So how are you guys doing," I hear Teddy say, addressing everyone.

"Well, I plan on never breaking my leg again. I'm gonna be out forever!" I respond first.

"We're coping," Derek answers for both him and Meredith.

"I could be better. But I think that I'll stay here with Mer for a while before I leave," Cristina responds. Wow, she actually sons like a normal human-being instead of a cardio-obsessed animal.

Mark just pushed his food around his plate and didn't bother to answer the question. We all knew it was hard for him, losing Lexie, but it had to be worse for Meredith. THey were sisters for pete's sake. BUt Meredith was rather dark and twisty still. Everyone was rather sad, but the table just got kind of awkward.

"So," Teddy said breaking the silence."Are you having a funeral?" She asked Meredith, you could hear the gentle yet sorrowful tone she was using.

"Yeah, I think, it'll be nice. We can all say good-bye and I can see my father again," She answered quietly. We all knew that she was getting to know her father more. We offered her kind smiles and went back to eating as the we fell into a somewhat awkward, but comfortable, silence. Calliope looked at me and we began a silent conversation. I felt her grab my hand under the table. We both stood up, me using her for support.

"Well we're gonna go home, Arizona needs to sleep," I grabbed my crutches as Calliope pushed in our chairs and said goodbye to everyone."Mark, we'll take Sofia," He looked up and nodded as a response, we knew he would want to be alone after everything. Calliope and I headed to the day care and got our sweet little girl. I can't believe how much she looks like Calliope. We signed her out and headed for the apartment. It was raining outside so I had to be super careful.

* * *

**Callie POV**

We got into the apartment and changed into drier clothes. Arizona had one of my old t-shirts and a pair of basketball shorts on, while I had a tank top and pajama pants on. We laid in our bed with Sofia and just laid there for a while until she broke the silence.

"Do you want to order pizza?"I could her the exhaustion in her voice so I nodded and handed her Sofia.

"Our usual right? Or do you want something different?"

"Usual, I just want to eat and go to bed." I could tell the pain meeds she was taking had started to kick in. I had ordered the pizza and went back to the bedroom. I walked in and she smiled at me and I couldn't help but walk over there and kiss her on the nose. She giggled and kissed me on the lips, I kissed her back. I felt her tongue run across my bottom lip. Our tongues were dueling and I felt her smile into the kiss. We sat there making out like teenagers for about ten minutes until I heard a knock on the door. I got up and paid the delivery boy and returned to the bed with pizza and two bottles of water. We ate in a comfortable silence and I took the dishes back to the kitchen.

When I returned I heard a soft snore and steady breathing signaling that Arizona had fallen asleep. I smiled when I saw her curled up under the covers, she needed to rest. I climbed into bed next to her and kissed her on the cheek, as I wrapped my arm around her waist. I fell asleep soon after that with a small smile on my face

* * *

**Thanks for all the reviews on the first chapter. Let me know what you think about this chapter. Please, be nice. This is my first story and I want to know if you guys want me to continue it. Oh and I have no medical knowledge except for what I hear on Grey's, just to let y'all know for any future chapters/stories. Thanks again guys, please review and tell me if you want me to continue!**

**-Arilliope2728**


	3. Let's Make A Baby

**Arizona, where are you?**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, all rights go to Shonda Rhimes and ABC. I'm just borrowing them.

**This is my first story so please be nice! Leave me some reviews and let me know if you want more. No beta so all mistakes are mine.**

**Summary: She waited for her and she never came…Arizona, where are you?**

**Chapter 3**

**1 year later….**

**Callie POV**

Today was one of the most important and exciting days of my life. Arizona, Sofia and I were getting ready to go to LA. To see Addison. We're gonna have a baby together. We thought it might be a nice vacation t relax after the past few years. I can tell she's just excited as I am, even though she's still tired from staying up with Sofia all night because of the thunderstorm. Sofia is passed out on the couch, so either Arizona or I will carry her to the car, Arizona and I are sitting at the counter drinking coffee.

"Alright let's go, the luggage is packed, all we gotta do is get that little missy down to the car," Arizona said to me referencing to Sofia. I quickly washed our cups and grabbed a sleeping Sofia of the couch. Arizona was halfway out the door waiting for me. We leave the apartment and Arizona locks the door.

The car ride is quiet considering it's eight in the morning. The radio was on very quietly so the car wasn't completely quiet. There was a light rain outside. I reached over to Arizona's hand that was on the steering wheel and gave it a squeeze. She squeezed my hand back. We sat there in the comfortable silence holding hands until she spoke up.

"I love you, Calliope," She said, our eyes locked before she turned back to the road. I could tell she was a bit nervous turning away from the road, after the accident she usually never did, but she was doing good.

"I love _you_, Arizona," I could see the smile appear on her face. I smiled right back. It grew wider as I heard a very familiar smog come onto the radio. I turned it up enough for us to hear it, but not enough to wake Sofia.

_Pieces fallen' from me,_

_You can have them for free._

"Do you remember when we danced to this?" She was thinking about the same thing I was. I couldn't help but smile at that. We had a lot of the same thoughts and ideas.

"Of course I do," I replied squeezing her hand lightly.

* * *

It was about ten by now and I was driving now. Our hands were still joined, but Arizona was asleep in the passenger seat. I turned off the radio about a half hour ago, I liked the quiet. It gave me time to think. We came to an abrupt stop and I felt Arizona stir, but she didn't wake up. I did hear Sof wake up though. She was getting quite restless so I pulled over at the next rest stop. I woke Arizona up.

"Morning, sleepy head," I told her as i kissed her chastely on the lips.

"Morning," She smiled back. We got out of the car and took turns going to the bathroom because we couldn't leave Sofia. We ate some lunches that we packed in the back and Sofia settled down after being out of her carseat for a little while. We were back on the road again. Arizona sat in the back with Sofia in case she got fussy, but she soon fell back asleep. So Arizona climbed back to the front when we came to a red light.

"Do you want me to drive,Cal?" She could probably see the exhaustion written all over my face.

"No that's okay, I'm fine driving," I lied, I just didn't want to bother her with driving.

"Okay, so we'll switch at the next light." There was no question in her voice, she knew I was tired and she had slept most of the time. I drove about ten more minutes until we switched. It felt good to sleep. She grabbed my hand and started driving, I was asleep within minutes.

* * *

When I awoke many hours later we were only about two hours away from Addie's place. We ate a small meal and went to the bathroom again. It was my turn to drive. I buckled up and grabbed Arizona's hand as we started off again. I toyed with the ring on her ring finger, thinking about how much I love that woman. I could tell she was thinking hard about something because of her facial expressions.

"Calliope," Wow, I guess I wouldn't have to ask her what was up. "What if we can't have another baby?"

I could hear the worry in her voice.

"Don't worry,Zona," She smiled at the use of my nickname for her. "Addison is gonna check us out, and tell us everything is okay, and then we're gonna make a baby."

"I love you," She looked at me, a super magic smile on her face. I could tell she wanted this to work, but there was still something that she was thinking about. I would have to ask her tonight. The silence we fell into was a comfortable one. I swear if someone saw us they would be able to see the love radiating off of us. We've been together for a total of about 4 years, but anyone who didn't know us would think we just got married. It's always been like that. I love her so much. I perk up when she enters the room and my mood partially drops when she leaves.

"I'm sorry," I hear her quietly say almost as if she didn't even say anything.

"What?" I was confused.

"I'm sorry, for everything." She was confusing me, but before I could respond she continued.

"I'm sorry I didn't want to have kids, that I left you for my job, that I almost killed you because I was jealous of Mark. That I almost killed our beautiful baby girl. That I shut you out at times."

"Arizona, where's this all coming from?" Her outburst had come out of nowhere.

"I just. I don't wanna talk about it now, maybe later tonight, but not now." I could hear the emotion in her voice. I didn't want to push her because I knew if I did she would completely break down. I could hear her teary breathing, she deserved some sleep after driving us for so long. I glanced over at her, she was so beautiful.

* * *

Finally after hours of driving we arrived at Addison's. She engulfed me in a hug while Arizona got Sofia out of the car. They had never officially met. She slowly wandered over there "talking" with Sofia.

"It's nice to finally meet the wife," A smiled graced my lips as Addie said _wife_.

"Well, it's nice to meet the best friend," Addison wrapped Arizona in a warm hug and mouthed to me 'I approve.'

"And hello Miss. Sofia," Addison cooed as she took Sof from my arms. Sofia just loved the attention Addie was giving her. Arizona walked over to me and laced our hands together. I turned and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. She smiled and whispered,

"I can't wait for another baby," My face could've cracked because of how big I was smiling.

"You guys ready to make a baby?" Addie questioned as she handed Sofia back to me. Both of us nodded and smiled.

We walked to Addie's office and sat down. It was a nice office, nicer than the ones at Seattle Grace. I could tell Arizona was getting a bit nervous by the way she was tapping the arm rest. I held her hand and gave her a reassuring smile.

"So, who will be carrying this baby?"

"Well I want a baby girl or boy who has blue eyes and dimples," I answer.

"But I want a baby who has dark hair and chocolate brown eyes," Arizona tells Addison.

"We already have a mini-me, I want a mini-you!" I whine to Arizona.

"Weell," Arizona said thinking. "Hmmmm, I guess we could do that," My eyes lit up like a child on Christmas morning.

"Really?"

"Really, Calliope,"

We both look to Addison.

"Now what?" I question.

"Well, now we have Arizona tested to make sure she can carry a baby and then you guys pick a donor," She gives us a genuine smile. "I'm happy for you guys, really." Then more directed towards Arizona,

"I haven't seen Callie this happy in a while. Don't screw it up, I like you," Arizona nods and smiles back at Addie.

"I won't, she's too much to lose," Arizona turns to me and kisses me on the cheek.


	4. I Could Get Used To This

**Arizona, where are you?**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, all rights go to Shonda Rhimes and ABC. I'm just borrowing them.

**This is my first story so please be nice! Leave me some reviews and let me know if you want more. No beta so all mistakes are mine.**

**Summary: She waited for her and she never came…Arizona, where are you?**

**Sorry it's short!**

**Chapter 4**

_"I won't, she's too much to lose," Arizona turns to me and kisses me on the cheek._

**3 Months Later…..**

**Arizona POV**

Whew, what a day. A school bus crashed and I had been in the OR all day. It felt good to come home and relax with my baby girl. Calliope should be home any minute now. We've been trying to get pregnant for a few months now. But so far no luck.

"Honey, I'm home," I could hear the smile in Calliope's voice. I walked over to her and kissed her beautiful lips. Before she could protest I pulled away. Before she could kiss me again I ran to the bathroom and emptied my stomach's contents in to the toilet.

"Babe, are you okay?" Calliope asked as she kneeled down next to me, pulling my hair back.

"I don't know, I've been feeling weird all day and–" I get cut off as I throw up whatever could be left in stomach. I hate this so much. Calliope rubbing soothing circles on my back does help though.

"Arizona, are you, umm.. ya know.." Oh I know what she's trying to ask.

"I think the word you're looking for is 'pregnant'," I laugh and she just smiles.

"Yeah, well lucky for you I brought a few pregnancy tests home just in case," She stands up to go get them. Just as she leaves the smile fades from my face as I throw up again.

"Here you go, I'll be right in the bedroom when you're done," She smiles and kisses me on the cheek then leaves me to do my business. After taking the test I return to the bedroom with my phone using it as a stopwatch. Calliope is sitting on the bed waiting. I sit next to her and lay back on the bed. Two minutes is taking forever. Then my timer goes off.

"Do you want me to check it or do you want to?" Calliope lays back next to me.

"You do it. I can't look," I cover my face with my hands.

"Arizona you might wanna come here,"

"Calliope, I can't not if it's another negative, I can't take it."

"Arizona," I can hear the smile in her voice. Oh my gosh.

"We're pregnant?"

"We're pregnant," She confirms. I run over to her and kiss right on the lips. It's filled with nothing but love. The smile on my face isn't going anywhere anytime soon.

**12 weeks later**

"I can't believe you actually knocked up Roller Girl," Cristina comments as we talk about the baby at lunch.

"You know I'm sitting right here?" But she just ignores me.

We told all of our friends a couple weeks ago and they're all happy for us. Even though Cristina has a different way of showing it I can tell she's happy for us too. I can't believe I have a tiny human growing inside of me. Mine and Calliope's, not Mark's. I know I should be over that and I am, but there are still times that it's hard to think about. But this baby is different. We will love him or her the same as Sofia, but now it feels like I don't have to worry about Mark.

"Hey, you okay?" Calliope's voice shakes me out of my thoughts.

"What? Yeah, I'm fine."

"Okay–" She gets cut off by her pager. "I gotta go, love you." And with that she gets up kisses me on the cheek and leaves.

"I'll see you guys later I'm gonna go try and catch up on sleep," I wave goodbye to my friends and search for an empty on-call room. I get about a half hour's worth of sleep before my pager goes off. Oh yeah I have a surgery scheduled in 15 minutes. On my way to the OR I see Calliope.

"Hey, I might be late home is there's any complications," I give her a kiss and continue on my way.

"Okay, I'll have dinner waiting"

* * *

Finally, I get to go home. No complications and yet the surgery still takes 3 hours. I love being a surgeon, saving the lives of kids so they can look forward to the rest of their lives, but it's so exhausting. When I finally arrive home there's dinner waiting for me, along with a beautiful latina and a little girl who looks just like her.

After eating I went to bed. I was exhausted from today. I lay down next to Calliope and she rolls on her side, wrapping her arm around my waist, her hand laying protectively over my small baby bump. i could get used to this.


	5. OW!

**Arizona, where are you?**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, all rights go to Shonda Rhimes and ABC. I'm just borrowing them.

**This is my first story so please be nice! Leave me some reviews and let me know if you want more. No beta so all mistakes are mine.**

**Summary: She waited for her and she never came…Arizona, where are you?**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

_After eating I went to bed. I was exhausted from today. I lay down next to Calliope and she rolls on her side, wrapping her arm around my waist, her hand laying protectively over my small baby bump. i could get used to this._

* * *

**Callie POV**

**3 months later**

Arizona is about 6 months pregnant. She thinks that she looks like a beached whale, but I think she looks even more beautiful than she did before. If that's possible. Soon we'll have a little girl or boy running around that looks just like her. We decided to wait to see.

"Hey," She approaches me at lunch. She still goes to work,but doesn't do as much surgery.

"Hey," I say smiling. She bends down and kisses me. As she goes to pull back I pull her back down.

"There's a proper hello," I say and she just giggles.

"How's the baby been?"

"I think that we have a soccer player. Karev asked if I was okay in the OR about 10 times."

"Mm, well eat," I say and pass her a salad and fork I had waiting for her. She digs in right in. I'm guessing she didn't have any time to eat today. I stare at her lovingly and a smile crosses my face.

"I'm huge," She replies bluntly.

"You're carrying our baby," I counter. She gives up and kisses me and I kiss her back.

"I gotta go, thanks for the lunch babe, I'll see you at home," She says as her pager goes off.

**36 weeks pregnant**

**Arizona POV**

I feel like I'm gonna pop anyway now. I went on leave about a week ago. I miss work like crazy so I go in and visit all the time. But at the same time I don't because of how HUGE I am. Sofia and I are laying in my bed. I'm reading a book and she's laying there with pillows surrounding her 'talking' to me. I couldn't wait for this second baby. I find myself smiling thinking about it. We've decided on a few names. Isabella Celine for a girl and Timothy Matthew for a boy. I'm shaken out my thoughts about the baby as he or she gives me a hard kick.

"Oooh," I say in surprise. Another kick.

"Yes, I know it's almost time for you to get out of there, little one," I say to my bump. I feel the baby relax after hearing my voice so I speak to him/her for a while until I fall asleep with Sofia in my arms. We must've been asleep for quite sometime because when I wake up again Sofia is gone and her spot is taken by Calliope. It's almost 2 o'clock in the morning. Then I remember why I woke up. I think I'm starting to have contractions. OW! Oh, that one hurt.

"C-Calliope, I'm–ow– having contractions," I say as I wake my wife. She just rolls over.

"Whaa?" She says mostly asleep.

"The baby's coming!" I tell her as a striping contraction starts.

"Oh my God! The baby! Okay okay, don't panic," She goes on and the the Spanish rant starts. Oh God.

"Cal, relax and get Sofia and the overnight bag. And we'll go to the–OW!– hospital," I tell her as she starts to calm down.

We're greeted at the hospital by Mark, who has a wheelchair for me. I sit down as Calliope pushes me towards the elevator and to the maternity floor. As we exit the elevator I feel my water break.

"Cal, babe, my water just broke," I tell her.

**Callie POV**

A couple hours later she's ready to push.

"Calliope! Why the hell did you do this to me?"

"I love you–"

"I hate you!" I get cut off as she yells back.

"She doesn't mean it," The OB tells me, but I don't need to be told because I know Arizona wanted this baby just as much as I did.

* * *

**Okay, so you guys are probably mad at me for ending here and I'm sorry it was short! So please review and tell me if you want it to end next chapter, end next chapter and then start a sequel, or continue. **

**- Arilliope2728**


	6. I Can't Believe This

**Arizona, where are you?**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, all rights go to Shonda Rhimes and ABC. I'm just borrowing them.

**This is my first story so please be nice! Leave me some reviews and let me know if you want more. No beta so all mistakes are mine.**

**Summary: She waited for her and she never came…Arizona, where are you?**

**AN: I am SO sorry that this is taking forever, but I've been super duper busy lately! I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 6**

_A couple hours later she's ready to push._

_"Calliope! Why the hell did you do this to me?"_

_"I love you–"_

_"I hate you!" I get cut off as she yells back._

_"She doesn't mean it," The OB tells me, but I don't need to be told because I know Arizona wanted this baby just as much as I did._

**Arizona POV**

Our baby is finally here! Seven pounds nine ounces of cuteness that is Timothy Matthew Robbins-Torres. My parents are on their way to Seattle, as well as Calliope's father and sister. But I'm not thinking about any of that, I'm thinking about the little bundle of joy in my arms right now. This is such a perfect moment. Calliope is standing as close as possible by my bed holding Sofia as we all look down on the new addition. A knock on the door brings me out of this baby-induced haze.

"Congratulations!" It's Teddy, who decided to wait until the baby left until she left.

"Thanks," Both Calliope and myself respond.

"Oh my goodness, aren't you the cutest little boy? Yes you are, you are," Teddy has now been taken over by little Timothy. I pass him over to her so she can hold him and see him up close. Another knock on the door and the rest of our friends come in. Meredith, Derek, Cristina, Mark, Jackson, April, Bailey, Owen, even though it has been a while since the crash it feels weird without Lexie. They all surround Teddy, well Timothy, but she's holding him. The smile on my face grows wider if possible.

**Callie POV**

This is one of the happiest moments in my life. Our baby boy has been born and my family of friends are all here to celebrate. My smile has never left and I see that neither has Arizona's. I love that super magic smile. I walk over to Teddy.

"Sorry to crash the party, but I want to hold my son," I take Timothy from her, a see a pout form on her face. I carry him around to everyone and introduce him, even though he's a baby and doesn't understand.

Everyone coos as I pass by them with the baby, each of them wanting to hold him. Their smiles are so bright and we're all wrapped up in this moment. It brings tears to my eyes thinking about how great my family of friends here at the hospital are even though my family, my mother, are terrible to me. A knock sounds on the door and Barbara and Daniel Robbins are at my sides in no time. I pass him to Barbara and the grandma cooing begins. I can't help, but wonder when my father and sister are going to arrive..and if my mother is ever going to come around. I shake myself out of those thoughts though because this is one of the happiest days of my life.

**Arizona POV**

I cannot believe we have another baby now! If only Tim were here to see him, here to be an uncle to him. He would've been an amazing uncle…Hours later my parents finally head off to their hotel. A nurse enters my room and tells us we can go home tonight. Oh gosh, we're taking our baby home. Our baby! Mine and Calliope's, just ours. No Mark. We pack everything up and head for the car. I'm in a wheelchair being pushed out by a nurse as Calliope carries my bag and walks next to us. We arrive at our car and Calliope starts the car as I strap in Timothy. He's a bit confused about everything going on, but he soon settles and it looks as if he's about to drift off to sleep.

* * *

We arrive home and I take Timothy to his room to put him down for the night. Calliope is soon at my side to help. He looks so peaceful laying in his crib. He's soon sleeping and I yawn realizing that I should go on to bed myself. I head to bed and my wife follows. We change into pajamas and lay in bed.

"It's been a busy day," I hear her say before she yawns.

"But it was a good day," I reply.

"An amazing one. Can you believe that we have another baby?"

"I'll believe it once I wake up in the middle of the night,"

I roll over and kiss Calliope right on the lips. It's filled with nothing, but love.

"I love you, Calliope"

"I love you, Arizona," She kisses me one more time and then we both drift off into a well-deserved slumber.

* * *

**Again, I am so sorry that this was so late! And it might be kind of short! Do you guys have any suggestions on future stories I could write or ways I could continue this one? If so, PM me or leave a review!**

**-Arilliope2728**


End file.
